146310-morning-coffee-115-torches-and-pitchforks-edition
Content ---- ---- Noooooooooooo! Don't take this out on an innocent employee! CRABINE PLZ! LOOKIT WHAT YER MAKING SWEET SOPHIE DO!!! | |} ---- Only logged in last night for one last kick at the holiday instance, and the grabbing of a last few decor items for my mordesh. End game nerfs are not something I`ll notice yet for a very long time. Still, the DragonCon nerfs are some of my favourite nerfs. Me, I`m still recovering from the local SF convention this past weekend. Coffee is helping. Oh, yes, here are those DragonCon nerfs: | |} ---- ---- RP nerds Dominion side? I need some of that action but don't know anyone who RP's on this side. :( | |} ---- ---- F*%muffining zombie brain can't come up with his name. There is a chua cook on dominion side that I would go to at lunch. Good for light RP. Check WSRP on dom side to find some people. You can also just see if I'm on if you want some RP banter, or deliciously draken hexes and charms. Jezzel Darklash: Professional Draken Witch. Edited November 5, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- This RP nerd also does content! I'm relieved I hadn't bothered to put in any fusion runes yet, though the changes are annoying on principle. The entire rune system is annoying on principle. >_< Iiiiiiiii finally went back into GA last night! Thanks, Cast. :p Had a lot of fun, even if RNG screwed me over a couple times on the X-89 fight (hello getting little bomb and then getting hit with knockback right as I'm getting off the platform I was destroying xD). Even got a weapon upgrade out of it! Well, maybe more like a side grade. It's 4 ilvls higher than my weapon, so it's got more support rating, but I'm gonna have to play around with runes and such to see if it's worth losing all of the focus pool, focus recovery, crit, and multihit. Oh boy playing around with runes. That will be so fun! >_> Still, kinda looking forward to going back in on Saturday to pick at Kuralak. I feel sorry for the egg people; my job is so incredibly easy on that fight haha. I also finished a picture yesterday! Jack turned out looking more tired than I intended, but it fits because that's kind of how he's been feeling in RP lately. Poor Dominion-deserter with PTSD. And Antimony's just grumpy I guess. xD | |} ---- ---- The impression I got from reading some feedback is that people are tired of seeing changes that don't appear needed. Maybe those changes are tied into other things Carbine's doing, but without warning/regular dialogues, the damage is still done. :( I also feel people who complained about dropping this patch in on a Wednesday, after raid week's already started. My opinion that this is a problem largely draws from the number of times I've seen these kinds of complaints lodged with CRB. I know making regular changes is a part of MMO development, but it feels like WS upsets the (vocal) playerbase more often than should be normal. I was thinking the other day how weird it is that I've never seen you or anyone from your guild on Dom side. :O I lurk in WSRP (which has been a bit of a mixed bag lately) and four different RPish circles (Junction Nexus for mechari, Nexus Construction League for builders, Storytellers of Nexus for events, and Cross Nexus Circuit for roll-based arena nights). Try out WSRP and see if you can make some contacts. Just be aware that we have a very eclectic group of people in that channel since F2P. Dom's RP side has grown a fair bit. | |} ---- Well that criticism I think is entirely fair. And when there is supposed to be a balancing "nerf / buff" combo that addresses the issue they're concerned about they quite often seem to decouple the two in patches. Additionally there are rushed patches like this (don't believe this was on the PTR radar) while things that feel like they should have been addressed long ago (rune fragment distribution patterns, sources) languish. So yeah, I get the criticism. Just offering up a counter viewpoint to keep in mind while spearing the chicken on the pitchfork and setting it on fire before storming the castle. (How long does a chicken burn anyhow? :-) ) | |} ---- ---- I unfortunately have never gotten into RP. Don't believe I would be any good at it as I am not a very creative thinker. I dd try once but trying to come up with a backstory on about my character was difficult to me :( | |} ---- ---- I just like to listen to them :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- I'm not an agent, but I wouldn't complain if I got an invite. *pours dust and spiders out of mailbox* Ouais! Nori. I remember some baddies on exile were planning on killing him or something. Bad bad exiles. Edited November 5, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- Rabble! Rabble! Rabble! To be fair we know the "why" and independent of other factors it would have been an annoyance at worst. The devil is in the details of course. What's irked people is that the changes were so severe that it has a cascade effect on how you rune. As many people are aware the economy of the new rune system is still seriously dysfunctional and some of the promised mitigations have yet to make it to Live. Sadly the in-test version has at least one dysfunction. But before I go ranting in the Test forums about it I want to see them first hand to see if some of the other changes make that less of an issue. Baker Noriack? Morning folks! So I've been playing Wildstar since some of the late pre-launch CBT's. The raid guild I came here with burned out about 2-3 months in and we decided to give WoW a spin. I'll have to admit that I can say a lot of nice things about WoW unfortunately the sword and board aesthetic is something I've grown tired of. While I was focused there I still puttered around here a bit (mostly plot farming). When WoW finally irritated me one time too many I gave up playing there and refocused on Wildstar. The worst part of that decision was that I'd have to rebuild my social network here. Coincidental with my choice was the shift to Megaservers which meant Evindra would be folded into Entity along with the other PvE servers something I'm super happy about as the RP community here is awesome. In a word, RP is my insurance policy. Part of why my guild left SWTOR was the pre-3.0 content drought. Even if that happens here (or CRB manages to completely hose content participation) I will have something to do. Yeah I'm rambling but last night I did squeeze in a couple of RP sessions that were just great :wub: I have all the faith in the world that TT and his team won't let us down... But just in case, she's watching you. :lol: | |} ---- LMAO! | |} ---- Does the WSRP channel allow rp newbies in, like if i say something stupid are they going to rip me a new a-hole? | |} ---- I think it depends on if you have the proper ilvl runed, and if you ask for pointers first. You should be fine if you do that. Herm, maybe I'm getting my forum threads crossed . . . | |} ---- Hardly. Now, there are always going to be isolated buttheads in ANY crowd, but RP channels/people/circles have always been very welcoming and friendly. | |} ---- You will be fine. This is not some kind of raid level RP that will cause conversation wipe if you don't know all your lore. I have seen Proudly Female chua, Mechari that talk like hk-47, ( Don't call me a meatbag if you like having even numbers of limbs) Mechari and Aurin relationships(More than five), mechari and mordesh, Aurin an.......just about everything. So spotty lore is less an issue than you might think. The important part is finding people that you like to interact with, and stories that you can build from. So "JUST DO IT!" you will have fun. Edited November 5, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you happen to be Entity/Exile, . Directly aimed at people wanting to learn dungeons who don't mind wiping a few times along the way (hence the "tears" part). Edited November 5, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- I really appreciate it Sly, thank you. :) I am Entity/Dominion though, sadly (is this were I am supposed to have some faction pride and say #sadlynotsadly? :lol: ). | |} ---- Meh i am all for faction pride but since some people have been showing off some bad arse mordesh pics i am seriously debating playing one on the side :ph34r: | |} ---- If there was ever a forgivable reason to play exile, mordesh would be it. I want in the dominion with my mordesh. I want to be part of the ultra snooty, posh zombie, elite. | |} ---- | |} ---- You know, I love my Drakens (and don't let them hear me saying this) but some of the Mordesh have really rocked some costumes hard. I would not mind playing one. :wub: ... Honestly I'd just rather be able to play any class/race on either faction- or remove the factions but keep some sort of PvP war going.. maybe like, FFA? (Age of Conan style) My main reasons for picking one faction is just so I can help out my other characters, and never worry about "oh darn, I got X item on Y character but I wanted that on the OTHER faction!" I've never really liked factions. | |} ---- A good friend of mine has some dairy goats, and he makes Greek yogurt from the milk. I was skeptical of it too, until I tried some with mango puree and honey. I like it better than I do the cow yogurt. | |} ---- I get he's talking about turning coat, but you cain't hang a man on a pink rope! | |} ---- Lucky I don't make him wear a tutu ... :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh I love pretty much all of the current crop of Super-Shows. If you have Hulu, give The Awesomes a look. It's animated, but just a wonderful look at the inner-workings of super-heroic friends and families. | |} ---- "Nerf" is all I understand in all those pages. The #hardcores use WAY WAY WAY too many abbreviations and percentages for me to keep up. :lol: | |} ---- Weapon fusion runes (Stormtalon's Eye, Mordecai Redmoon's Ammunition, Siphon, etc.) are doing a lot less damage (like 60%), and can no longer multi-hit. | |} ---- I will be on at some point this afternoon, like...4pm EST because I have to meet an insurance adjuster at my house. :angry: On Halloween, a car missed a turn and went barreling between the back of my house and the back of the house behind me (we both live on corners) and wiped out her fence entirely and half of mine and a big chunk of my neighbors that live beside me. And then they fled the scene. Terrific :angry: | |} ---- I had just bought a Stormtalon rune earlier this week, and was worried the nerf would kill it...it didn't really seem to. (but, my build is a crit build and not a multi-hit build...so there's that to consider.) I can't tell if the people complaining the most are just the type of people who would have complained just as loudly at a much smaller nerf, or if they were "uber farmers" who have raid farming min/maxed down to the exact amount of minutes and seconds the raid should take- I just know from what I saw it was much ado about nothing...or at least had no real noticable effect on my build. Even with the nerf, Stormtalon is still pretty much the best fusion I could have for my weapon, unless I go with Siphon (expensive)- I could plug another set rune in that slot...but from what I could tell on the "runemaster" addon, I'll only get a .5% or 1% stat boost here or there if I take something else anyways. Also from last nights observations- Healers seemed to be one of the biggest intended targets of the rune nerf...but from what I could tell, were doing their job just fine despite the changes. Edited November 5, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- ---- It's all that and the fact that people felt like these runes didn't need to be messed with at all. At this point in the game though, runes are pretty important, even on lower level characters. | |} ---- Well, it kind of depends on the class. And remember, healers were hit too. If these runes are now less powerful than just taking stats, that means reworking your rune set so you aren't going over diminishing returns. So yeah, at the bleeding edge of content that will matter. And when you were relying on certain things to happen for procs, I can see it even being a bigger hit. On person was citing a 10% loss in damage- if that's true (I don't know the class), then yes, that would be a pretty big deal. I don't know how he/she arrived at that number. But the biggest complaint really isn't the changes, as much as they were out of the blue, giving people no time to prepare or test, while a much bigger issue (rune fragment supply) is looming and should have been addressed and pushed to live already. Edited November 5, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Somehow I saw this coming :lol: Pfft Texans..... oh wait :blink: Edited November 5, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- And they can hit me up Wolfuse Howlin, I be a freebot with POWER!!!!!! | |} ---- 10% is really not that big of a deal in the end- some of the dps classes/builds out there probably needed the nerf, and can take the adjustment and just keep rolling. I think the part I get even less is the panic over the "suprise" factor of the nerf. For starters, there are addons out there that let you theory-craft this kind of stuff without wasting money or materials. Secondly, nerfs like this are frequently aimed at the higher end players in hopes to level the playing field for everybody else- giving those guys weeks of advanced notice means a nerf like that ends up "screwing the little guy" instead....so not feeling too much sympathy for them here honestly. Edited November 5, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- ---- Nah, 10% is enormous when you are progression raiding, at least in my experience. And no, I disagree with the addons that can test this stuff. Theory is one thing, but you never really see how it all interacts until you play with it. And the weeks of advanced notice usually results in creating guides and tools for the "little guy" who didn't have to do any of the work (read: me!) When Conduction put out his runing spreadsheet, which I relied on for my own runing, he did it by spending hours and hours testing stuff on the PTR. I was extremely grateful for his work and willingness to answer questions I had. And even more than that, a nerf can change things mid-progression, so to do this mid lockout is bad for progression. We were working on a boss Tuesday that we've been doing for weeks. We are used to pushing him into a certain phase a certain amount of time in. If we go back tomorrow and that has changed because damage is different, well that's just not cool (and 10% damage across our raid, which I don't thin happened, would certainly lead to a number of changes). You expect things can change on a Tuesday morning, but you generally expect the fight to be the same on Friday as it was on Tuesday. | |} ---- I said the exact same thing hours ago in the feedback thread. Obvious cash-grab is obvious. Fully expect to see more and more and more of this kind of skeevy crap, at least until February when everyone's free months run out. Until then, they HAVE to monetize us every possible way, because many folks who WOULD be subbing right now, aren't. Of course, by then, I expect more than a few of us will tire of the skeeviness and move on to pastures with less milking. | |} ---- I kind of get that point of view for high end PVE...but then again, if it was too easy to do the raid, it wouldn't be compelling and people would get bored with it. I can make the argument that "trial and error" gameplay to figure this stuff out in-game instead of on the test server is better for the game overall, even if it causes people some stress short term. (I have yet to try the high end PVE myself, but I am very excited to know that it is not just a cake walk.) | |} ---- Clearly they know they will make more money from cash shop than they ever would from subs. Hence the generous free model vs the lackluster sub model. | |} ---- I guarantee you, this kind of "challenge" doesn't make raiding any more exciting or less boring. Once you try the raids, you'll see they are VERY exciting, and gear/runes has little to do with it. Trial and error in-game is just to expensive to do right now, given it would cost hundreds of plat OR service tokens (real life money) in order to get a handle on all the options. No one is going to spend that much to test, and no one should have to. That would be some serious P2W *stuff* right there. | |} ---- Or they could just make the sub better | |} ---- So they think. The combination of lackluster sub model and single-character cosmetic unlocks just means they don't get ANY of my money. I am not the only one. Take a look at the THREADMAGEDDON over in the Marketplace sub-forum. A *lot* people are saying the same thing, "Make it worth it to sub or make it worth it to buy from the shop." As it stands now, it's neither. | |} ---- At least I know there is a guild similar to progress we had in ours before the roster boss took us out. 5/9 here (with the 5 being the cheesy fire/earth pair) with some experience on gloom. If I could ever find the time or willingness to level a dirty exile then I might hit you guys up :P. Or maybe jeff's...haven't decided yet :). As for me, just have not had the time to play lately, damn engineering uni classes taking up my time :( :angry:. Anyone want to do some Probability combined with calculus? :) | |} ---- Me too. I hate being bitter and I don't like getting myself to the point of sounding shrill. I think what really hurts is that this model is soooo close to awesome. Seems like they're relying too much on game design (ve vill haffs GOLD SINKS!) and not enough on a real player perception. As much as I keep zinging them about Service Tokens I like to believe that whacked plat costs are due to faulty metrics interpretation instead of any initiative to sell Service Tokens. I do zing them to about it to give them the player perception of what's happening. So much this and a vast improvement compared to launch. *laughs* Somehow I managed to escape without dealing with Queuing Theory. Kinda wish I did though. Seems that the revised ICComLib is going to require somebody versed in telecoms development and can makes heads or tails of some academic papers. | |} ---- Eh...there are still other options here besides just paying out of pocket. People can use omni-bits to get service tokens, and it is also possible in some cases for people to pick new runes that don't require slot re-rolls. (or if the tokens are for rescuing runes instead of destroying them- you can just destroy them and replace them with plat.) Aside from that, they call this type of business model a "free-to-play game" instead of "free-candy-handout" for a reason- sure, they will let you play for free but if they can find ways to make you pay they are going to....and they rightfully should, becasue if nobody gives them money then they will shut the game down. People can buy service tokens for less than the cost of a good cheeseburger- this situation is far from the worst "F2P cash grab" tactic I have seen. As mentioned above, I had one rune that was on the nerfbat list- even if I still end up replacing it, I certainly don't have to re-roll and re-rune every slot I have to make the change...and IMO that is how something like a fusion rune should work- it should be a nice "kicker" to add to your build when you are filling in your final slots, not the cornerstone of your whole build. (Class sets should be the foundation of your build) Edited November 5, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- Totally agree. "Never ascribe to malice that which can be explained by incompetence" ("incompetence" is probably too harsh in this case, but the quote explains my feelings about a lot of the poor decisions lately) | |} ---- ---- I don't think its malice on Carbine's part, NCSoft's though I'm not to sure about. I saw what NCSoft did with City of Heroes (cash grab + close the game). For carbine, I think its greed + incompetence + NCSoft. Greed meaning they want money now. Incompetence meaning they think pressuring players into spending money on gear is a better way to make people use the Cash Shop than making them simply really want to buy the items that's in it. | |} ---- You should be fine, unless you say something like "Exiles are cool and I want to join them." In such a case I shall refer you to Tex's picture. :P Also for the record Tex goat yogurt is far older and more widespread than cow yogurt. America are actually the wierdos that use tons of cow products instead of goat products. Goat yogurt is also healthier for you. It's really a shame that I am obsessed with my cow yogurt so much XD. Edited November 6, 2015 by ZuberiGF | |} ---- ---- I think you missed my point. To *test* this stuff would mean putting different runes in to gear and extracting them out. Only way to do that right now on live (which is where this would need to be tested since the chances aren't on PTR) is with service tokens. And no one is going to burn a ton of tokens/omnibits testing runes. | |} ---- ---- Ah, I didn't know you had a raiding circle going- great! That's how my team got my started in GA (went 5/6 before splitting off into separate guilds because we had too many people) Is it a PUG circle, or are you doing signups and the like? If the latter, I can always make my site available for you (it does sign ups + easy fight assignments for things like Kuralak). As for Tex, he likes raiders, I think. I also think he's glad not to be one :D | |} ----